It is known in the prior art to provide knitted goods with a pattern employing pattern threads that are bound into a fabric ground. For this purpose, the warp knitting machine is provided with a pattern guide bar for all similarly laid pattern threads. The pattern threads are supplied to the needles by pattern thread guides and either grasped as a partial weft or knotted as in a stitch. Each pattern thread must be laid over the entire breadth of the fabric with the consequence that where no pattern is desired, the pattern threads must run with the fabric ground or as a float upon the fabric ground.
Therefore, it has been known (DE OS 15 85 397) to form a pattern fabric of the type under consideration, at the exit of the warp knitting machine. In the first work step, the floating threads are cut through and in the second working step are suctioned up and cut back up to the fabric ground. In this manner, each pattern thread forms pattern segments which are separated from each other by free areas. Such a procedure however is bound up with substantial expenditure and space utilization. Furthermore, relatively long fabric segments are cut out which leads to a waste of pattern thread.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide warp knitted fabrics, which have separated pattern segments but are created in a simple manner and waste less pattern thread.